Black Magic
by nalla-Lisa
Summary: Jeon Jungkook memiliki penampilan yang buruk akibat dari pubertas yang dialaminya. Hidupnya penuh dengan cercaan karena standar visual yang tinggi di negara yang ia tinggali. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan misterius berwarna hitam pekat yang mengubah dirinya. [Inspired by Little Mix - Black Magic ; bad summary] [VKook / TaeKook ; BL ; BTS Fanfic]
1. I : Prologue

_**~ Black Magic ~**_

 **.**

' _Take a sip of this secret potion, one taste and you'll change.'_

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook | BL Story | School-life!AU**

 **| BTS Story | Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This is inspired by Little Mix – Black Magic.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lalice26 present**_

 **Prologue**

Di dunia yang sudah sangat modern ini, manusia akan sangat menyembah apa itu yang bernama uang dan barang mewah. Apapun akan mereka lakukan asalkan mereka bisa mendapatkan hal itu semua, bahkan jika harus memakai ilmu hitam sekaligus.

 _Orang akan menghargai dan menghormatimu jika kasta kalian berada di atas atau memiliki gelar spesial yang tidak sembarang orang bisa dapatkan._

 _Orang akan menghargai dan menghormatimu jika engkau kaya dan berkuasa atas segalanya._

 _Terlebih, orang akan semakin menyembahmu jika engkau memiliki fisik yang cantik atau tampan didukung dengan tampilan badan yang proporsional dan ideal._

Mungkin tak perlu kaya sekalipun, asal kau memiliki paras menawan, maka orang akan tunduk padamu dan uang pun bahkan bisa datang menghampirimu hanya karena paras yang kau miliki.

Namun di sini, di dalam cerita ini, berkisah tentang seorang remaja tanggung berusia 18 tahun yang akan memasuki tahun terakhirnya di SMA yang ia tempati. Memiliki paras yang tidak terlalu menarik dengan banyaknya jerawat yang menghiasi wajah putihnya ditambah dengan badan yang sedikit gemuk dan potongan rambut yang membuatnya terkesan seperti anak cupu lengkap ditambah dengan kacamata bulat yang menghiasi wajahnya itu.

Namanya adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Hidup di kota Seoul setelah memutuskan pindah dari Busan ketika umurnya menginjak 3 tahun. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Jeon Jungra yang sekarang telah berusia 15 tahun dan hidup dalam keluarga yang lumayan berkecukupan.

Jungkook adalah _remaja yang cukup terpuruk hidupnya_ , asal kalian tau. Sejak ia memasuki masa pubertasnya, di saat itu lah penampilannya berubah drastis.

Awalnya, wajahnya sangat imut dan manis serta mulus dengan proporsi tubuh yang berisi namun tidak gemuk dan potongan rambut seperti buah kelapa dibelah dua yang terlihat lucu. Semua orang cukup menyukainya dan mengaguminya karena penampilannya itu hingga setelah menginjak masa pubertas, tubuh dan wajahnya mulai berubah secara perlahan – lahan.

Ditandai dengan tumbuhnya jerawat yang awalnya sedikit, namun lama – kelamaan menjadi banyak ditambah dengan porsi makannya yang entah mengapa menjadi besar semenjak memulai masa pubertasnya. Ia juga terpaksa memakai kacamata karena kebiasaan buruknya yang suka membaca dalam kegelapan. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang sangat cupu dan payah dalam _fashion_.

Dalam masa – masa itu, orang – orang yang tadinya menyukai dan mengaguminya _menjadi jijik padanya dan menghindarinya karena penampilannya itu._

Jungkook awalnya merasa biasa saja jika itu teman – temannya, hingga adiknya itu ikut – ikutan melakukan hal yang sama dan parahnya tidak pernah mengakui Jungkook sebagai kakak hanya karena penampilan Jungkook. Bahkan, orang tuanya pun juga tidak terlalu mengurusi Jungkook dan menelantarkannya lantaran terlalu malu menanggapi omongan orang – orang tentang betapa buruk rupanya anak sulung keluarga Jeon.

Ya, sedikit informasi, namun keluarga Jeon adalah keluarga dengan gen yang bagus sehingga melihat Jungkook seperti itu cukup membuatnya jadi bahan obrolan banyak orang.

Karena hal tersebut menimbulkan rasa sakit hati yang mendalam, Jungkook tak pernah sekalipun lagi ikut makan bersama dengan keluarganya atau sekedar sering – sering keluar rumah hanya untuk main bersama tetangganya. Semua orang menjauhi Jungkook dan memperlakukan Jungkook layaknya orang berpenyakitan parah atau _monster_ yang harus dihindari.

Di masa – masa pubertasnya itu lah Jungkook tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang _introvert_ dan sangat kaku karena jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang – orang lantaran semua menjauhinya. Ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri, namun ia tidak pernah mau menyayangkan nyawanya walaupun ia sudah tidak sanggup dengan segala cercaan orang disana – sini.

Hingga bertahun – tahun menjalani segalanya membuat Jungkook juga memiliki hati yang sekuat baja dan akhirnya menerima kenyataan apa adanya tak perduli lagi dengan apa yang mau dikatakan oleh orang – orang.

Saat ia memasuki tahun pertamanya di SMA, di situlah ia pertama kali mengenal apa yang dinamakan dengan jatuh cinta.

Ia, untuk pertama kalinya mengenal sosok bernama Kim Taehyung yang sangat rupawan dan sukses membuat hatinya lemah seperti kayu yang rapuh. Ia jatuh cinta dengan Taehyung karena Taehyung pernah menolongnya saat ia akan terjatuh karena terpleset di atas lantai yang licin sehabis di pel. Sejak saat itu lah dia tidak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Kim Taehyung dan selalu tersenyum jika ada dia.

Namun, hal yang tidak diduga – duga terjadi selanjutnya.

Entah dari siapa atau darimana, kabar mengenai seorang Jeon Jungkook yang buruk rupa menyukai penguasa sekolah bernama Kim Taehyung tersebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Bahkan Taehyung pun juga mendengar kabar ini.

Semenjak kabar itu lah, Taehyung yang awalnya biasa – biasa saja, jika melewati atau bertemu Jungkook menjadi jijik dan benci. Ia bahkan mem- _bully_ Jungkook secara terang – terangan untuk yang pertama kali. Dan entah bagaimana bisa, semua siswa di SMA yang Jungkook tempati menjadi ikut – ikutan mem- _bully_ Jungkook semenjak Taehyung yang melakukannya pertama kali.

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun Jungkook melewati masa – masa kelam itu. Namun kali ini ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan tiga orang yang tulus berteman dengannya dan melindunginya dengan segenap hati.

Jungkook sangat berterima kasih tentunya pada Tuhan karena ternyata masih ada orang – orang berbaik hati yang ingin berteman dengannya.

Hingga suatu hari Jungkook menemukan sebuah botol kaca misterius dengan cairan hitam pekat mengisi botol itu di depan teras rumahnya. Ia menerka – nerka seandainya botol itu mungkin milik orang tuanya ataupun Jungra, namun saat ia memeriksa, tidak ada satu pun tanda yang menyatakan bahwa itu milik orang tuanya ataupun Jungra.

Tak disangka, ada surat kecil yang terselip di tutup botol itu dengan sebuah pesan misterius yang menyatakan untuk meminum cairan itu.

Jungkook awalnya sangsi untuk meminum, namun ia begitu penasaran dengan cairan itu hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk meminum cairan hitam pekat yang ternyata rasanya sangat tidak enak. Jungkook kemudian memilih untuk menyudahi meminum cairan hitam pekat itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kamarnya.

Cairan tadi nampaknya membuat Jungkook menguap berkali – kali dan ingin membuatnya untuk segera menaikki kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Hingga Jungkook pun tertidur tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sebuah cahaya terang yang misterius tampak menyinari kamar Jungkook tak lama kemudian dan itu berasal dari tubuh Jungkook sendiri._

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, yang Jungkook tau ia cukup terkejut dengan penampilan yang dimilikinya ketika ia bangun tidur dan bercermin di dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat rupawan dan menawan.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang terjadi? Dan apa maksud dalam pesan yang Jungkook baca yang terselip di botol kaca berisi cairan pekat hitam itu? Dan, apakah Jungkook siap dengan perubahan yang ia terima?

 _: To Be Continued :_


	2. II : Jungkook's Life

_**~ Black Magic ~**_

 **.**

' _Take a sip of this secret potion, one taste and you'll change.'_

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook | BL Story | School-life!AU**

 **| BTS Story | Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This is inspired by Little Mix – Black Magic.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Lalice26 present**_

 _A / n : Just a little warning, semua yang disini adalah fiksi atau tidak nyata. Cerita ini mengandung kekerasan verbal dan fisik ; ini untuk keperluan cerita. Tidak ada maksud bagi saya untuk menistai atau membuat tokoh dalam cerita ini benar – benar terpuruk karena sekali lagi ini semua fiksi. Nikmati saja alur ceritanya, kalau tidak suka tidak usah lanjut baca. And thanks bagi yang mau baca hope u enjoy this fic and I hope this isn't that bad. And yeah, fanfic ini menjadi comeback aku (?) setelah dua bulan ga update apa – apa. Aku berharap cerita ini memuaskan kalian dan juga semoga tulisanku semakin improve ya! I'm waiting for another reviews from you guys!_

 **Chapter 1 : Jungkook's Life**

Pagi hari menyambut dinginnya kota Seoul sehabis hujan yang dimulai sejak subuh tadi. Terlihat di dalam sebuah rumah besar bergaya klasik, seorang remaja laki – laki sedang sibuk di dalam kamarnya.

Tangannya dengan sigap mengatur semua peralatan sekolah yang akan dibawanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel hitam miliknya. Setelah itu ia membenarkan tampilan seragam sekolahnya agar terlihat rapi dan menyisir rambutnya ke depan. Ia mengambil satu kacamata bulat diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya dan memakainya.

Tubuhnya melangkah ke depan cermin besar yang seukuran dengan tinggi badannya. Menghela napas sejenak sebelum memindai tubuhnya sendiri dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

"Haish… mengapa aku terlihat sangat buruk setiap harinya?" gumam remaja laki – laki itu yang sebenarnya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Matanya berhenti memindai dan fokus melihat wajah putihnya yang dihiasi dengan jerawat yang sangat banyak, merata di seluruh wajahnya. "Jerawat ini…" gumamnya lagi sambil menunjuk dirinya di depan cermin. "Sangat pembawa sial," ujarnya melanjutkan gumaman tadi.

Jungkook menunduk sejenak sekadar menatapi lantai yang dia pijak sambil merenung. Terkadang ia merasa, pubertas yang dialami dirinya adalah yang paling terburuk diantara yang terburuk. Di saat ia melihat perubahan yang dialami orang lain setelah pubertas menjadi lebih cantik atau tampan, ia merasa lebih tidak adil lagi dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Jungkook ingat saat semua orang begitu menyukai dirinya dikarenakan parasnya yang menawan dan manis, namun menjelang pubertas terjadi pada dirinya, _semua orang yang tadinya menyukainya berbalik menjadi tidak menyukainya dan jijik ; bahkan termasuk keluarganya_.

Cercaan orang – orang mengenai penampilannya terus ia dengar setiap hari hingga ia merasa telinganya kebas akan semua itu.

Jungkook yakin bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan suatu hal yang sangat buruk di masa sebelum pubertas, namun mengapa Tuhan mengubah dirinya _menjadi buruk rupa_ seperti ini? Bukannya ia tidak mensyukuri apa adanya, tekanan orang – orang di sekitarnya lah yang menjadikan Jungkook seperti dilempar batu tajam setiap harinya hanya karena pubertas yang dialaminya ini.

Pernah ia berpikir, _apakah menjadi cantik atau tampan ; memiliki paras menawan ; memang sangat penting dan menjadi suatu nilai yang tinggi?_ _Hanya karena kau cantik atau tampan menjadikanmu sebagai pemegang kendali atas semua orang dan berkuasa di atasnya?_ Namun, kenyataannya nampak jelas dan itu sungguh menampar Jungkook telak. Di zaman sekarang ini, _kecantikan atau ketampanan seseorang menjadi nilai yang sangat penting_ bahkan itu berlaku di negara yang ia tinggali dengan hukum yang sangat keras akan penampilan seseorang.

Sekali kau menemukan cacat dalam diri seseorang, semua orang akan langsung menghujat tiada henti hingga tanpa sadar, _yang terkena imbas dari semua itu mengalami tekanan yang berat dan memilih kematian sebagai jalan pintas_.

Itulah mengapa Jungkook sangat begitu frustrasi dengan penampilannya. Ia menjadi tidak percaya diri dan menjadi pribadi yang sangat _introvert_ hanya karena menghadapi omongan orang – orang yang penuh dengan kritikan. Namun, bersyukur lah ia karena menemukan beberapa orang yang tulus mau berteman dengannya. Hanya _mereka_ lah tempat Jungkook berkeluh kesah dan berlindung. Hanya _mereka_ saja yang bisa Jungkook percayai di dunia ini, tidak ada lagi yang lain.

Jungkook melihat waktu yang tertera di jam tangannya dan segera bergegas berdiri mengambil _hoodie_ secara asal dalam lemarinya dan memakainya. Setelah itu ia menyampirkan tas ranselnya di kedua bahunya dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk segera turun ke bawah.

Jungkook melewati ruang keluarga di rumahnya dan menuju rak sepatu kayu yang cukup besar yang berdiri di dekat jendela rumahnya. Ia mengambil sepatu Adidas putih favoritnya dan segera mengenakannya dengan nyaman. Kakinya segera melangkah keluar rumah tanpa mengucapkan salam kepada keluarganya karena— _well—_ keluarganya juga sudah tidak peduli lagi pada eksistensi dirinya dan _menganggapnya mati_.

Agar bisa sampai menuju sekolahnya, ia harus menaikki bus satu kali dari daerah rumahnya. Ia segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku halte begitu sampai dan menunggu dengan sabar bus tujuannya.

Terlihat beberapa orang juga berada di halte itu dan saling berbisik satu sama lain begitu Jungkook datang. Tidak perlu heran karena keluarga Jeon cukup terkenal di kalangan masyarakat yang juga tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan Jungkook. Namun, Jungkook menulikan kedua telinganya dan berakting seperti tidak ada yang pernah terjadi. Lagipula, dirinya sudah terlampau biasa menghadapi hal semacam ini sejak dulu.

Yang Jungkook harapkan sekarang adalah agar bus yang ia tunggu cepat sampai dan dengan segera membawanya menuju sekolahnya. Ia hanya sudah muak dengan situasi yang sedang dialaminya saat ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah bus besar berwarna putih melintasi halte dimana Jungkook menunggu dan berhenti di sana.

Jungkook dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di _spot_ favoritnya ; pojok kanan belakang. Memejamkan mata sejenak seraya menunggu bus sampai di sekolahnya.

' _Semoga saja hari ini berjalan dengan cepat dan baik,'_ batinnya.

 **oOooOooOo**

Jungkook memasuki gerbang sekolah tempatnya menuntut ilmu dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai paling atas. Ya, Jungkook adalah siswa tahun terakhir di sekolahnya ini.

Jungkook sudah akan berbelok menaikki tangga sebelum dua pasang tangan menarik tasnya ke belakang.

"H-hey!" seru Jungkook terkejut.

Ia segera berbalik ke arah belakang hanya untuk menemukan satu _dementor_ menyebalkan yang selalu mengganggu dirinya, ditambah dengan dua _dementor_ lain yang tadi menarik tasnya. Mereka adalah Im Nayeon, Myoui Mina, dan Chou Tzuyu. Tiga _dementor_ yang tidak pernah absen mem- _bully_ dirinya.

Nayeon, gadis bertubuh kecil dengan potongan rambut pendek seleher itu menatap remeh Jungkook dengan kedua tangan disilang di depan dada, sedangkan Mina dan Tzuyu memegangi Jungkook di sisi kiri dan kanan layaknya _bodyguard_ Nayeon. "Lihat, _fans fanatik_ Kim Taehyung yang mengaku menyukai dirinya ini datang ke sekolah pagi – pagi. Apa kau masih punya muka untuk datang ke tempat ini Jeon Jungkook?" ujar Nayeon dengan senyum pongah di terpampang di wajahnya.

Sedikit fakta, namun kenyataannya seorang Jeon Jungkook pernah menyukai seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung. Ia adalah seorang _namja_ yang dulu pernah menolongnya saat dirinya pernah dikerjai oleh seniornya dulu. Kim Taehyung lah yang datang bak seorang pahlawan dan mengusir senior – senior yang mengganggu Jungkook. Kim Taehyung, kekasih Im Nayeon yang sangat ia benci. Namun sayang, perasaan suka itu sudah lenyap sejak lama.

"Kau sangat berisik di pagi hari, membuat telingaku berdengung sakit," balas Jungkook dengan nada datar dan tampang cuek seperti biasa.

Ya, selalu seperti ini. _Mereka_ mem- _bully_ Jungkook secara verbal dan Jungkook akan selalu menanggapinya dengan acuh walau pada akhirnya dia akan mendapatkan serangan fisik, seperti yang dilakukan sekarang—

"Akh!" teriak Jungkook ketika Mina menarik rambutnya ke belakang dan Tzuyu yang menambahkan dengan menendang tulang keringnya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada sahabat kami! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu, eoh? Sungguh aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga!" seru Tzuyu dengan marah. Nayeon sendiri yang menyaksikan hanya bisa tersenyum miring. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati Jungkook lalu mencengkram dagunya dengan kuku panjang miliknya dan menariknya ke depan untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Makhluk sampah sepertimu tidak pantas berbicara balik terhadap orang sepertiku. Kau harus tau diri dimana posisimu berada!" ujar Nayeon sebelum melepaskan cengkramannya dan hendak menampar wajah Jungkook.

Namun, saat tangannya sudah hampir mengenai wajah Jungkook, sebuah tangan lain menghentikan perbuatannya.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang juga Nayeon-ssi!" seru seorang yeoja berambut merah panjang bergelombang yang menahan tangan Nayeon itu sebelum menghempaskannya ke belakang dengan cukup kencang. Nayeon sedikit meringis kecil sebelum menatap tajam orang yang tadi menghempaskan tangannya.

"Kau! Jangan ganggu urusanku Irene-ssi!" seru Nayeon marah pada Irene.

"Tentu ini urusanku, karena kau menyakiti sahabatku. Kau tidak bisa melawannya dengan perbandingan tiga lawan satu. Itu tidak adil. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini sekarang _kalau mau hidupmu tentram hingga kelulusan_ ," ujar Irene sambil balas menatap tajam Nayeon.

Nayeon pun mendecih sebal sebelum menyuruh kedua temannya—Mina dan Tzuyu—untuk segera pergi. Bukannya apa, Nayeon tahu betul mengenai ucapan Bae Irene. _Yeoja_ itu memiliki _kuasa yang besar_ di sekolah ini sehingga tidak seorang pun berniat untuk mengganggu ataupun mengusiknya.

" _Gomawo_ Irene-ah, aku berhutang padamu banyak sekali," seru Jungkook sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Irene sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Jungkook.

" _Gwaenchannayo_ Jungkook-ah. Mereka itu tidak pantas untuk mengganggu dirimu yang bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mencari masalah. Aku benar – benar ingin sekali menghapus eksistensi mereka," ujar Irene dengan kesal yang mengundang Jungkook tertawa.

' _Aku sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengerti kenapa seorang Bae Joohyun mau berteman dengan aku yang seperti sampah ini. Namun satu yang aku tahu, aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang sangat tulus dari dirinya,'_ batin Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil pada Irene.

"Ayo, Kook kita ke kelas. Sana dan Jihoon sepertinya sudah menunggu," ajak Irene sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan berjalan bersama sampai kelas.

 **oOooOooOo**

Saat ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat kedua. Jungkook merapikan buku pelajaran sebelumnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas sebelum mengeluarkan buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dirinya sudah akan membaca novel yang ia bawa dari rumah untuk diselesaikannya di sekolah sebelum sebuah suara seseorang menginterupsi dirinya.

" _Jungkookie my favorite cookie_!" teriak seorang _namja_ manis dengan postur tubuh kecil. Namanya adalah Park Jihoon. Sahabat Jungkook sejak mereka kelas dua SMA ; saat itu Jihoon adalah seorang murid baru yang tiba – tiba saja menyapa dirinya terlebih dulu dan mengajaknya berteman.

Jungkook mendengus kecil sebelum menutup novel yang barusan dia buka dan menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas. Sepertinya ia tidak akan menyelesaikan novelnya di sekolah dan pikiran itu membuat dia sedikit jengkel. Setelah itu ia sedikit mendongak ke atas untuk menemukan dua orang lain yang berdiri di samping Jihoon. Mereka adalah Bae Joohyun atau biasa dipanggil Irene— _yeoja berambut merah panjang yang tadi menolongnya_ —dan Minatozaki Sana atau biasa dipanggil Sana, _yeoja_ berambut pirang panjang yang sudah bersahabatan dengannya semenjak memasuki sekolah dasar. Mereka berdua sama – sama cantik, namun Sana lebih manis dibandingkan Irene dan dirinya sangat lucu.

" _Hello Jungkookie_ ," sapa Sana sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri juga membalas sapaan Sana dan Jihoon sebelum kemudian menanyakan maksud kedatangan ketiga sahabatnya itu ke kelasnya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin, aku dan Joohyun tadi belum sempat makan karena mengurusi OSIS," ajak Sana sambil menarik satu tangan Jungkook untuk berdiri. "Baiklah," ujar Jungkook dengan sabar walau dirinya sendiri masih jengkel karena waktu untuk membaca novelnya terganggu. Jungkook segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama Sana mengikuti Irene dan Jihoon yang berjalan di depan mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kantin, semua mata menuju ke arah mereka. Ya, tentunya semua itu karena adanya Irene, Sana, dan Jihoon yang merupakan siswa populer. Terlepas dari itu semua, alasan mereka juga melihat ke arah mereka berempat adalah karena eksistensi Jeon Jungkook. Tentunya satu pertanyaan yang selalu melayang – layang dalam pikiran mereka adalah, 'bagaimana bisa _si buruk rupa berteman dengan putri kerajaan_?'

Terkadang bisa juga mengenai ke-iri-an mereka karena melihat Jungkook yang bisa dekat dengan tiga siswa populer itu. Asal kalian tau ; Jihoon, Irene, dan Sana sedikit acuh pada siswa lain yang selalu berusaha mengajak mereka untuk mengobrol.

Namun, tidak satu pun dari mereka bertiga menanggapi.

Jihoon, Sana, dan Irene sendiri berteman dengan Jungkook memang karena niatan tulus mereka yang ingin berteman dengan dirinya. Walaupun, Jungkook sempat ragu di awal jikalau mereka bertiga berakhir akan menyakiti dirinya seperti _mereka_ yang selalu mengerjainya.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka berempat memilih untuk duduk di meja bagian tengah yang berdekatan dengan dinding.

"Aku dan Irene akan membeli makanan, apa kalian ingin menitip sesuatu?" tanya Sana sambil memandang Jihoon dan Jungkook bergantian. "Tidak," ujar Jungkook duluan. "Aku ingin _choco pie_ lima bungkus itu saja," ujar Jihoon sambil kemudian menarik _handphone_ -nya keluar. "Ck, dasar rakus," ejek Irene pada Jihoon. "Kau bilang apa Bae Joohyun?" tanya Jihoon menengok ke arah Irene yang sudah menarik lengan Sana untuk segera pergi.

Jungkook yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian memilih untuk memandangi isi kantin yang sedikit lenggang.

"Jungkookie," panggil Jihoon tiba – tiba dengan senyum jenaka terpasang di wajah manisnya itu. "Apa?" balas Jungkook sambil menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa kau tau Kang Daniel?" tanyanya. Jungkook mengerutkan kedua alisnya heran dengan pertanyaan sahabatnya ini ; berusaha mengingat nama yang disebutkan Jihoon.

"Daniel anak futsal? Temannya Hoseok dan Jimin?" balasnya. "Betul sekali!" jawab Jihoon dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada apa memangnya? Dia mendekatimu?" tanya Jungkook terang – terangan, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum malu. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

" _Well_ , tidak mengherankan juga sih. Kau ini manis, jadi wajar bila Daniel berusaha mendapatkanmu," ujar Jungkook dengan santai sambil memandangi seisi kantin kembali.

"Ck, _kau juga manis tau_! Orang – orang saja yang tidak pernah menyadari hal itu," balas Jihoon sedikit sebal dengan fakta bahwa banyak sekali orang – orang mencemooh Jungkook karena penampilannya itu.

Perkataan Jihoon barusan membuat hati Jungkook menghangat. Ia hanya bisa menanggapi itu dengan segaris senyum tipis pada bibirnya.

"Ini _choco pie_ mu Hoon-ah," ujar Sana sambil menyodorkan lima bungkus _choco pie_ ke arah Jihoon. "Terima kasih!" ujar Jihoon girang. "Ah, Kookie, aku membelikanmu _macaroni scootle_. Anggap saja ini sebagai cemilanmu," ujar Irene sambil duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Mereka berempat pun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang sebelum kemudian Jungkook memutuskan untuk pergi duluan dari sana hendak ke toilet. Sana, Irene, dan Jihoon pun hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan lanjut memakan makanan yang masih tersisa sambil sesekali melemparkan obrolan kecil.

Jungkook buru – buru memasuki salah satu bilik yang kosong untuk segera menuntaskan panggilan alam. Setelah itu ia keluar dari sana menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangan. Pandangannya terfokus pada cermin di depannya hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Sebelah tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyentuh permukaan wajahnya dan menekan tidak terlalu keras jerawat yang tumbuh di pipinya.

"Sungguh, wajah ini sangat buruk," gumam Jungkook sambil memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan nanar dan beralih pada badannya. "Dan badan ini… oh sungguh aku ingin menghapus segala keburukan ini," gumam Jungkook frustrasi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Padahal, sebenarnya Jungkook tidaklah seburuk itu. Ini adalah masa pubertas, semua bisa berubah dan Jungkook harusnya menyadari hal itu.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air berkali – kali. Hingga dirasanya cukup, ia menutup keran wastafel. Matanya bergetar, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari sana.

' _Tidak, jangan menangisi dirimu bodoh!'_ batin Jungkook marah. Hingga ia memilih untuk menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya itu.

 _ **/Kriek/**_

Terdengar suara pintu toilet terbuka tanda seseorang masuk ke dalam. Jungkook dengan segera membasuh wajahnya lagi dan memeriksa penampilannya lewat cermin untuk memastikan dirinya baik. Namun, saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menangkap figur seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kim Taehyung…" bisik Jungkook layaknya desauan angin.

Otomatis Jungkook dengan segera mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan kemeja sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet dengan acuh ; tidak mau berurusan dengan Kim Taehyung.

Saat tangannya hendak membuka pintu toilet, sebuah tangan lain menghentikkan pergerakannya. Ya, itu tangan Kim Taehyung. Tubuh Jungkook langsung saja membeku dan di dalam otaknya sudah tersusun beribu skenario buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Taehyung. Taehyung segera menghempaskan tangan Jungkook dengan kasar, Jungkook meringis kecil dibuatnya. Saat Jungkook sudah akan menanyakan apa maksud perbuatan Taehyung padanya, tubuhnya langsung didorong ke dinding yang berada di sebelah pintu toilet dengan satu tangan Taehyung menumpu pada dada Jungkook dan menekannya.

 _Hazel_ milik Taehyung bersibobrok dengan _sapphire_ milik Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri bisa melihat, ada amarah yang sangat besar di dalam _hazel_ milik Taehyung, namun ia tidak mengetahui atas dasar apa semua itu.

"A-apa maksudmu Taehyung?" ujar Jungkook pertama kali dengan mengumpulkan segenap rasa keberaniannya. Sungguh, ia benci dengan situasi seperti ini terlebih dengan orang yang dulu pernah disukainya. _Ya, dulu_.

"Ck, bahkan mulut kotormu itu tidak pantas untuk sekadar melafalkan namaku. Kau pasti sudah tau alasan mengapa aku seperti ini bukan?" balas Taehyung dengan tajam. Jungkook menghembuskan napasnya berat sebelum kemudian memberanikan dirinya sekali lagi untuk menjawab.

"Aku t-idak mengerti. A-apa ini soal N-nayeon?" ujar Jungkook dengan terbata karena Taehyung semakin menekan dirinya ke dinding dan itu membuat Jungkook sesak di bagian dada. Punggungnya terasa remuk.

"Kau tau alasannya," balas Taehyung singkat.

' _Yeoja sialan itu lagi. Apa berita palsu yang ia ceritakan pada Taehyung?'_ batin Jungkook lelah.

Ia lalu kemudian merubah pandangannya menjadi sangat datar saat menatap Taehyung. Tidak ada lagi perasaan takut yang menggerogoti hatinya saat berhadapan dengan Taehyung saat ini.

"Apa lagi yang dikatakan mulut sampah itu tentangku? Kebohongan apa lagi yang diceritakannya?" ujar Jungkook dengan nada dingin.

Taehyung merasa semakin marah dan merasa tidak terima dengan lontaran hinaan Jungkook tentang kekasihnya, Im Nayeon. Ia meludah tepat di wajah Jungkook sebelum memukulnya tepat di area pipi kiri.

 _ **/Bugh/**_

Tubuh Jungkook terpental jatuh ke lantai. Rasa sakit itu menjalar di wajah Jungkook, namun _ia mati rasa_.

Dengan segala bentuk penyerangan fisik yang sering diterimanya, membuat Jungkook _menjadi_ _kebas akan segalanya_. Mungkin memang ini adalah tujuan dirinya dibentuk di dunia ini, untuk dibenci dan dianiaya.

Taehyung berjongkok ke bawah dan tangannya mencengkram kemeja seragam milik Jungkook, menariknya ke atas.

"Kau tau Jeon Jungkook, kau itu tidak pantas hidup bahkan untuk dilahirkan ke dunia ini sekalipun. Kau itu sungguh membuat muak banyak orang termasuk aku. Aku menyesal dulu pernah berbaik hati pada orang menjijikan sepertimu," kata Taehyung dengan segala penekanan di setiap katanya. Ia menjeda sejenak. "Ah, rasa kasihan. Ya, itu lah mengapa aku tergerak untuk menolong dirimu saat itu, namun aku tidak menyangka akan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi. Kabar mengenai seorang Jeon Jungkook menyukai diriku. Kau tau, cintamu itu menjijikan tidak layak untuk diberi pada orang lain. Kau itu tidak pantas untuk mencintai maupun dicintai. Kebencian itu lah yang sangat cocok untuk ada dan hinggap pada dirimu," ujar Taehyung dengan senyum pongah di bibirnya menatap Jungkook yang tidak berdaya di bawahnya.

Jungkook sendiri, ia merasa tertohok dengan segala ucapan Taehyung. Memang ia sering dicerca dengan segala kata kotor yang tidak pantas diucapkan, namun ucapan Taehyung kali ini benar – benar membuatnya sungguh sakit hati. Baru pertama kali, Jungkook menemukan sesosok manusia tidak berperasaan seperti Kim Taehyung.

"K-kau… sungguh aku membenci dirimu Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jungkook di depan wajah Taehyung sebelum mendorongnya dengan kencang agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya.

Jungkook bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menatap Taehyung dengan amarah yang sangat besar ditambah dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu mengenai apapun tentang diriku Kim Taehyung dan kau dengan seenaknya berbicara layaknya kau adalah Tuhan, yang menghakimi hidup dan matiku. _Kau dan orang – orang di luar sana bersikap luar biasa keji hanya karena kalian tidak merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku_. _Kalian semua dengan segala ketampanan maupun kecantikan yang diterima itu yang justru memuakkan orang – orang sepertiku_. _Apakah untuk hidup dan layak dipandang, kau harus memenuhi standar kecantikan di atas rata – rata?_ Itu yang aku pertanyakan sejak dulu. Namun sepertinya iya. Dunia ini merupakan dunia yang kejam. _Hidup hanya untuk menginjak orang lain yang lebih lemah_ ," balas Jungkook dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

Pikirannya sudah kacau dan tubuhnya sekarang benar – benar terasa lelah. Jungkook harus menghentikkan semua ini sebelum ia berubah menjadi lebih _kacau_.

"Ingat ini baik – baik Kim Taehyung! Akan kubuat kau beserta orang – orang di luar sana menyesal dengan segala yang telah kalian lakukan padaku!" ucap Jungkook kembali sebelum keluar dari toilet menuju ke kelasnya.

Ya, sepertinya untuk pertama kalinya ia akan bolos pelajaran. Ia hanya lelah dengan hari ini, dengan segala yang telah ia alami. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat di atas kasurnya, mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya.

Jungkook buru – buru memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan segera menyampirkan tasnya pada pundaknya. Namun siapa sangka, lengan tasnya putus. Seseorang di dalam kelasnya pasti melakukan hal ini. Hari ini benar –benar mmebuat Jungkook muak dan marah. Ia lelah, ia kesal, ia hanya ingin memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti siswa yang lain. Ia hanya ingin hidupnya tenang tanpa cercaan, tanpa siksaan. Tetapi, _sepertinya Tuhan benar – benar membencinya_.

Jungkook pun segera mengusap wajahnya kasar begitu merasakan basah di kedua pipinya akibat air matanya. Ia segera menggendong tasnya di depan badannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Ia ingin segera pulang dan merasakan kasurnya.

Ia tidak ingin menemui ataupun berbicara dengan siapapun hari ini. Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Ia tidak akan menaiki bus hari ini karena ia tau bus nya tidak akan melewati halte dekat sekolahnya jam segini.

Lebam akibat pukulan Taehyung ia hiraukan sejenak. Ia berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan.

Hingga tidak sadar ia sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

Saat ia memasuki rumahnya, bisa didengar suara beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang mengobrol di ruang tamunya. Jungkook memilih untuk tidak peduli dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, namun sebuah suara menghentikkan langkah Jungkook.

"Hey, apakah itu anakmu yang barusan masuk ke rumah? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Mengapa penampilannya kacau?" tanya seseorang yang Jungkook tidak ketahui siapa dia.

"Hm, _dia sebenarnya bukan anakku karena aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan_. _Aku dan suamiku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya menjadi anak kami karena kasihan. Namun, saat tumbuh dewasa ia menjadi begitu menyebalkan dan menjadi seorang pembangkang_. Aku dan suamiku tidak pernah mengurusinya lagi. _Ia benar – benar memalukan keluarga kami_. Dan untuk soal penampilannya sekarang, aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan. _Mungkin ia berkelahi di sekolah seperti biasa_ ," balas suara lain, yang Jungkook ketahui adalah ibunya. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya _hanya seorang wanita dewasa yang pernah mengurus hidupnya_.

Bisa kalian lihat, bahkan keluarga Jungkook pun tidak mencintai dirinya dan ibunya sendiri pun membuat sebuah cerita karangan palsu mengenai dirinya yang hadir di tengah keluarga Jeon karena dipungut di pinggir jalan bukan karena keluar dari rahim ibunya sendiri.

Jungkook tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, ia tidak peduli dan juga tidak mau untuk peduli juga. Dirinya sudah mencapai batas hari ini. Ia menahan segala bentuk emosi yang akan tumpah saat in juga.

Tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke atas kasur miliknya begitu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Salah satu lengan ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Ya, Jungkook menangis. Ia menangisi hidupnya. Ia menangisi segala yang terjadi di hidupnya. Dan untuk kesekian kali ia berkeluh kesah di hadapan Tuhan.

" _Ya Tuhan, apa memang Engkau menciptakanku di dunia ini tidak artinya? Harus berapa lama lagi aku harus mengalami hal yang sama? Dengan kesedihan dan kebencian yang mengisi hidupku_ ," gumam Jungkook lemah sambil terisak.

Dan kamarnya telah menjadi saksi bisu untuk kesekian kalinya mengenai betapa rapuhnya seorang Jeon Jungkook dengan segala hal buruk yang selalu mengisi hidupnya.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Kukitrash | Hinter Ebrille | aiyu kiee | pinkimchi | FyKim**

 **and you guys yang sudah follow and favorite story ini! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews reply :**

 **Kukitrash :** ini sudah di update chap 1 nya! Semoga suka ya! Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya!

 **Hinter Ebrille :** Hahah, iya yang awal itu prologue bukan chapter 1 hehe maafkan daku /.\ nyesatin di angka romawi nya. Akan kubuat tae nyesel senyesel – nyeselnya *oops engga deng hahah! Terima kasih atas supportnya!

 **aiyu kiee :** Huaa kamu bersemangat sekali sampe nge-capslock semua kata – katanya hahah. Terima kasih dan ini sudah lanjut kok ;)

 **pinkimchi :** Terima kasih sudah membaca story ini! Semoga suka ya chapter 1 nya

 **FyKim :** Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ku ini! Semoga suka chapter 1 nya ya hehe


	3. III : A Mysterious Black Secret Potion

_**~ Black Magic ~**_

 **.**

' _Take a sip of this secret potion, one taste and you'll change.'_

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook | BL Story | School-life!AU**

 **| BTS Story | Rated T**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **This is inspired by Little Mix – Black Magic.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **nalla-Lisa present**_

 _A / n : I'm very very very happy with all enthusiasms that you gave for this fanfic and thank you for those who favorite and following this fanfic. Couldn't tell you about how much happy am I. And I'm so sorry for updating this fanfic way too late karna aku waktu itu terjerat oleh PAS (Penilaian Akhir Semester) dan dalam mood yang ga bagus untuk ngelanjutin ini hehe. Hope you all enjoy with chapter 2! And I will reply all of your reviews from chapter 1 below the story, once again thank you and I'm sorry if I made this a/n too long! Merry Christmas and Happy V Day!_

 **Chapter 2 : A Mysterious Black Secret Potion**

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa henti, hingga kini hari pun telah berganti.

Jungkook terbaring di atas ranjangnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Ia mengamati langit – langit kamarnya yang berhias lampu – lampu kecil ; membentuk seekor beruang.

Jungkook ingat, dulu ia yang membuat itu bersama ayahnya.

Saat itu Jungkook kecil sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Tayangan yang ia tonton mengenai bintang dan luar angkasa. Disitu ia melihat bentuk – bentuk rasi bintang yang dijelaskan oleh tayangan tersebut dan membuat Jungkook kecil menatap penuh kagum.

Jungkook itu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui banyak hal, baik yang mustahil maupun yang tidak mustahil. Hingga ia pun memanggil ayahnya.

" _Appa_ ," panggil Jungkook begitu ayahnya datang lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Ayahnya pun menoleh dengan tampang bertanya sambil mengelus surai hitam lebat milik Jungkook. "Ada apa Kook-ah?" tanya ayahnya dengan suara berat dan dalam.

" _Appa_ , lihatlah!"

Jungkook menunjuk TV di hadapannya. " _Appa_ , Jungkook ingin itu ada di kamar," lanjut Jungkook dengan mata yang masih memandang kagum ke arah layar TV. Ayahnya pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jungkook sebelum kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Jungkook itu terlihat polos sekali dan begitu lugu di mata ayahnya.

" _Waeyo appa_? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Jungkook dengan merengut.

Jungkook merasa bahwa ayahnya menertawakannya karena ia menginginkan rasi bintang yang berada di layar TV itu.

" _Anniya_ Kook-ah. Karena _appa_ tidak bisa memberikanmu yang seperti di TV," jeda ayahnya sambil menunjuk layar TV, " _appa_ akan membuatnya sendiri bersamamu. _Eottae_?"

Jungkook pun mengangguk bersemangat. Baginya, baik yang seperti di TV maupun tidak asal berada di kamarnya itu sudah cukup. Ah, pikiran anak kecil itu memang sederhana. "Mau! Jungkook mau _appa_!" seru Jungkook dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar kepada ayahnya.

"Hahah, baiklah ayo kita buat! Kita akan memasangkannya di langit – langit kamarmu nanti," ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Jungkook yang begitu bersemangat.

Ah, kenangan yang begitu indah. Namun sayang, ayahnya yang dulu begitu hangat dan menyayanginya berbalik menjadi sosok pembenci dan dingin terhadapnya. Ya, semua itu terjadi tepat saat Jungkook mulai memasuki masa pubertasnya hingga sekarang.

Jungkook tertawa miris. Padahal, ayahnya itu adalah panutannya. Ia merupakan pahlawan bagi Jungkook yang selalu melindungi dan menjaganya setiap saat.

Jungkook sangat menyayangi ayahnya— _tidak_ —ia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya, sangat.

Bahkan ia rela melakukan apapun untuk kedua orang tuanya asal mereka selalu berbahagia, asal mereka selalu nyaman. Hingga saat ini pun rasa sayang itu selalu ada, _walaupun mereka membencinya dan tidak pernah menganggapnya ada_.

Jungkook menghela napasnya pelan sebelum kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat jam yang tertera. 06.15.

Percaya lah, pada pukul ini Jungkook harusnya sudah berada di sekolah dan menunggu selama 15 menit hingga bel masuk berbunyi. Namun, yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya tetap berbaring seakan – akan ia tidak memiliki jadwal maupun kesibukan pada hari ini.

Sebenarnya, Jungkook ingin masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Mengikuti pelajaran dan bertemu Irene, Sana, Jihoon yang selalu menjadi _mood booster_ nya di sekolah. Namun, kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin membuat Jungkook enggan bergerak untuk bersiap – siap menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Apalagi, ada beberapa orang yang ingin Jungkook hindari. Pastinya kalian tau, orang – orang itu adalah Nayeon bersama dua _anjing_ -nya dan terutama,

Kim Taehyung.

Setiap mengingat _namja_ itu, otak Jungkook akan berkelana menggali memori dimana Taehyung—ah sudahlah, Jungkook tidak ingin memikirkannya kembali. Jungkook pun kemudian memilih untuk beranjak dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya mungkin mandi bisa menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengambil satu _sweater_ merah tebal dari lemarinya lalu memakainya. Ia berencana untuk keluar sebentar dari rumahnya, berjalan – jalan merasakan udara pagi yang sangat ia rindukan. _Dulu_ , ini adalah kegiatan rutinnya.

Tak lupa ia mengambil salah satu masker dalam laci nakasnya dan memakai kacamata bulatnya. Setelah itu ia keluar dari rumahnya.

Kakinya melangkah pelan menapaki jalanan Seoul yang ramai pada pagi hari ini.

Bisa ia rasakan sinar mentari yang hangat menerpa dirinya dengan semilir angin pagi yang begitu segar. Matanya memandang ke arah orang – orang yang saling berlalu lalang di hadapannya atau toko – toko kecil yang akan buka sebentar lagi. Ia tersenyum di balik maskernya. Jungkook selalu menyukai suasana ini karena ini selalu membuatnya tenang dan lupa akan segala masalah yang berada di belakangnya.

Ini seperti _obat_ tersendiri baginya.

Jungkook terus berjalan menyusuri Kota Seoul hingga ia pun memilih untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak sembari duduk di salah satu taman kecil.

Ia membuka maskernya lalu menghirup udara secara langsung. Matanya terpejam sejenak menikmati suasana ini. Hingga kemudian ia memakai maskernya kembali dan melanjutkan jalannya kembali menuju rumah. Menurutnya ini sudah cukup untuk menyegarkan pikiran dan tubuhnya.

Saat dalam perjalanan, ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"Ah," gumam Jungkook sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang tertabrak orang tersebut. Ia langsung menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya. "Ah maaf, aku sedang terburu – buru sehingga tidak melihatmu. Sekali lagi maaf," seru orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_. Ia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali pada Jungkook sebelum kemudian berjalan kembali mendahului Jungkook dengan menyeret koper di tangan kanannya. Sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Jungkook.

Tunggu, koper? Jungkook melihat kembali _namja_ yang tadi menabraknya itu dengan pandangan heran sebelum kemudian ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Jungkook merasa seperti mengenal siapa _namja_ yang tadi menabraknya, namun ia tidak tahu dengan pasti. Hingga ia pun memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

 **oOooOooOo**

Jungkook bersantai di dalam kamarnya sambil membaca satu buah novel baru yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Matanya memindai setiap kalimat yang berada dalam novel itu dengan antusias hingga ia pun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya begitu mendengar suara seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"Hey _bodoh_ , teman – temanmu datang. Cepatlah keluar, mereka menunggu di bawah."

Ah, itu suara adiknya, Jeon Jungra. Jungkook pun yang mendengar nama temannya disebut segera menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja belajar sebelum kemudian berlalu keluar dari kamar menuju lantai bawah rumahnya. Tidak terlalu mempedulikan umpatan Jungra padanya.

Jungkook bisa melihat Irene, Sana, dan Jihoon yang tengah duduk di sofa miliknya dengan adiknya, Jungra, yang tengah mengajak teman – temannya mengobrol.

"Hua, Irene _eonni_ semakin cantik sekali dan Sana _eonni_ juga! Jihoon _oppa_ juga tambah manis sekali. Aku sangat merindukan kalian!" seru Jungra dengan nada senang dan raut gembira. Sedangkan yang diajak bicara oleh Jungra hanya mendiamkan Jungra dan tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Mereka tengah asik mengobrol dengan satu sama lain.

Ah, ketiga teman dekat Jungkook itu tidak pernah menyukai Jeon Jungra. Bahkan mereka bertiga membenci remaja perempuan yang sekarang telah berumur 14 tahun itu. Mereka membencinya karena mengetahui Jungra yang tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap Jungkook sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri dan selalu menghinanya tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan Jungkook sendiri. Awalnya Jungkook menyuruh mereka untuk tidak membenci adiknya karena sejujurnya bagi Jungkook itu adalah perbuatan yang wajar mengingat bahwa penampilannya itu begitu memalukan.

"Hey Jungkookie!" sapa Jihoon yang menyadari kehadiran Jungkook terlebih dahulu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Jungkook lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Hua, kenapa kau tidak masuk ke sekolah hari ini? Aku merasa kesepian tau bersama Sana dan Joohyun," sahut Jihoon dengan nada sedih yang dibuat – buat.

Jungkook sendiri hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang cukup kekanakan dan terlalu dramatis, namun Jungkook sangat menyayanginya.

"Hey, aku baru tidak masuk sehari saja kau sudah begini. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak masuk selama berhari – hari?" ujar Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil. Jihoon yang mendengar hal itu langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan marah.

"Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, aku akan mencarimu lalu membunuhmu Jeon Jungkook!" seru Jihoon dengan ekspresi marah sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi sedih.

Jungkook sendiri tertawa lebar menanggapi Jihoon. "Ya, kau itu dramatis sekali sih Hoon-ah! Benar – benar menjengkelkan," ujar Irene dengan sinis sebelum tangannya mendorong kepala Jihoon. Entah sejak kapan Irene sudah berada di dekat Jihoon dan Jungkook dengan Sana mengekor di belakangnya sambil tertawa kecil melihat kedua temannya yang tidak pernah akur itu.

"Aish Bae Joohyun, mati saja kau!"

Jihoon hendak menarik rambut Irene sebelum suara Jungkook menengahi. "Haish kalian ini, sudahlah kalian ke kamarku duluan. Aku akan mengambilkan minum untuk kalian," ujar Jungkook sambil mengusir teman – temannya untuk ke kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mereka semua bubar, Jungkook hendak ke dapur membuat minuman sebelum suara Jungra menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa orang – orang berkelas seperti mereka berteman denganmu yang tidak lebih dari sebuah sampah. Apa kau menjilat mereka untuk menjadi temanmu atau—"

 _/Plak/_

Belum sempat Jungra menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jungkook menampar pipinya.

"Ya!" teriak Jungra pada Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh emosi. Ia tidak terima bahwa Jungkook telah menampar pipinya dengan keras. "Jaga ucapanmu Jeon Jungra. Aku tau kau sangat membenciku karena tampilanku ini yang sangat buruk, _namun kau tidak bisa seenaknya juga menilai bagaimana diriku dari dalam kalau kau sendiri tidak tau apa – apa_! Jangan ikut campur urusanku karena kau sendiri kan yang meminta untuk tidak berbicara antar satu sama lain dan menganggapku tidak pernah ada. Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini menghadapimu," ujar Jungkook dengan napas tertahan. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Sungguh, Jungkook sangat menyayangi adiknya lebih dari apapun dan selalu menuruti kemauan adiknya. Bahkan ia menerima kenyataan bahwa Jungra tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak maupun keluarga. Satu yang selalu jadi prioritas Jeon Jungkook, _kebahagiaan keluarganya_.

Namun, mendengar kata – kata Jeon Jungra saat ini membuat Jungkook jadi teringat kembali akan kata – kata yang dilontarkan ibunya kemarin maupun Taehyung.

Tidak ada bedanya. Mereka semua hanya menyakiti Jungkook.

Jungkook menarik napasnya pelan dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan adiknya maupun orang lain dengan menangis karena perkataan – perkataan tajam yang selalu menyayat hatinya. Jungkook kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana meninggalkan Jungra yang hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sedih tanpa Jungkook ketahui.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat membencimu _oppa_ ," ujar Jungra dengan suara pelan dan memejamkan matanya perlahan, "namun mendengar perkataan orang – orang di luar sana yang selalu mencemooh _appa_ , _eomma_ , dan aku hanya karna tampilanmu itu membuatku menjadi benci padamu." Jungra membuka matanya kembali dan menunjukkan sorot kebencian yang mendalam. " _Mianhaeyo oppa_."

.

.

.

.

.

Sana memandang sendu ke arah Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya duduk terdiam di pinggir jendela kamarnya sambil meringkuk. Pandangan matanya begitu kosong dan seakan tidak ada harapan hidup. Sana memutuskan untuk mendekati Jungkook dan mengelus bahunya pelan.

"Kook-ah," kata Sana, "kau baik – baik saja?"

Irene dan Jihoon yang tadinya sedang berdebat antar satu sama lain serta berdiam – diaman langsung menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan Sana begitu mendengar suara Sana yang lirih.

Jihoon menyikut lengan Irene pelan. "Hey, ada apa sama Jungkookie?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Irene sendiri hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu apa – apa. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Jungkook dan Sana diikuti Jihoon di sampingnya.

"Kook-ah?" tanya Sana lirih pada Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya bungkam.

Sana sangat membenci Jungkook yang seperti ini. Hal terakhir yang Sana harapkan adalah melihat Jungkook yang sedih dan hampa.

Sana sadar sedari awal sejak Jungkook membawa masuk nampan berisikan tiga gelas es jeruk dan menyodorkannya pada mereka bertiga, raut wajah Jungkook nampak berbeda. Dan ia menyadari sudut mata Jungkook yang terdapat setitik air di sana. Ia tahu jelas bahwa itu bukan karena Jungkook yang habis membasuh muka ataupun keringat Jungkook sendiri. Itu adalah air mata.

Sana sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook saat di luar kamar dan Jungkook sendiri juga sedari tadi masih bungkam dan enggan bersuara.

"Jungkookie kenapa?" tanya Jihoon dengan suara pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih melihat Jungkook yang juga nampak sedih.

"N-nan… G-gwaen.. channa," ucap Jungkook dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Bukannya apa Jungkook seperti ini. Ia hanya tengah merenungkan tentang segala penderitaan, cacian maupun makian yang selalu didapatkannya selama ini.

Jungkook sendiri merasa tidak enak pada Irene, Sana, dan Jihoon yang begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia merasa begitu bersyukur dan merasa sangat dicintai dengan kehadiran tiga orang tersebut yang selalu ada di sampingnya dan selalu mendorongnya dikala ia lelah dan ingin _berhenti_. Mereka yang akan mengusap air matanya dan membuatnya tertawa keras seakan tiada hari esok. Mereka yang selalu mengerti dirinya dan tidak pernah lelah untuk menjadi temannya, sahabatnya.

 _Jungkook tidak perlu meminta lebih pada Tuhan karena selama ini ia telah mendapatkan lebih dari cukup dengan kehadiran Sana, Irene, dan Jihoon_. Baginya, Tuhan sudah sangat baik dengan hidupnya terlepas dari fisik yang ia punya. Selama ini ia selalu berkeluh kesah mengenai penderitaan yang dialaminya dan betapa tidak cintanya Tuhan pada dirinya dan meninggalkannya dalam lubang kegelapan yang begitu dalam tanpa sadar Ia telah memberikannya sebuah kebahagian melalui Sana, Jihoon, dan Irene yang mengubah dirinya dan menariknya keluar dari kegelapan dengan sejuta cahaya yang siap meneranginya.

Hanya mereka lah yang menerima fisiknya apa adanya dan menyayanginya tulus sebagai sahabat, bukan sebuah perasaan palsu.

"Hey Jungkook? Kau benar baik hm?" tanya Irene dengan khawatir begitu melihat Jungkook yang menangis. Ia pun segera memeluk Jungkook dari belakang, memberikan sebuah afeksi sebagai sahabat. Jungkook sendiri pun tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya telah basah oleh air mata, namun ia tidak peduli lagi.

Bukan tangisan kesedihan yang ia tangiskan, melainkan tangisan rasa syukur.

Sana pun juga memeluk Jungkook dari depan dan mengusap surai hitam milik Jungkook dengan lembut. Jihoon juga ikut memeluk sahabat yang sangat disayanginya itu melihat Sana dan Irene memeluknya.

"Kook-ah, kau tidak perlu bersedih. Kami selalu disini, siap mendengarkan keluh kesahmu dan membuatmu tertawa."

Dan dengan itu Jungkook yakin dan percaya.

Bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah menciptakan hamba-Nya tanpa sebuah arti ataupun tujuan. Tuhan menciptakannya untuk mengenal rasa kasih sayang yang tulus yang didapatkannya setelah semua penderitaan yang dialaminya.

 **oOooOooOo**

Jungkook masuk sekolah kembali pada hari berikutnya.

Dengan apa yang telah terjadi kemarin membuat Jungkook lebih bahagia dan semangat dalam menjalani hidupnya. Jungkook tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan semuanya. Baginya, asalkan ada ketiga sahabatnya itu, semua bisa dihadapinya.

Jungkook menjalani harinya dengan baik di sekolah dan entah ini suatu kebetulan atau keajaiban, Nayeon dan dua anak buahnya tidak mengganggunya hari ini. Bahkan mereka tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sama sekali, begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Saat Jungkook berpapasan dengannya, Jungkook tidak menganggap keberadaannya dan hanya melenggang pergi bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

Merupakan sebuah akhir yang baik hm? Ataukah ini adalah permulaan dari _penderitaan_ yang sebenarnya?

Tidak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi dengan cepat.

Jungkook sendiri bahkan cukup kaget mengetahui bahwa waktu telah berjalan cukup cepat pada hari ini. Ia pun dengan segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan hendak berjalan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Jungkook-ah _gidaryo_!" teriak _yeoja_ berambut panjang berwara pirang.

" _Ne_ , Joohyun-ah."

Ya, _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu adalah Irene. Irene telah mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi warna pirang kemarin karena ia cukup bosan dengan rambut merahnya. Kebetulan juga Irene satu kelas dengan Jungkook tahun ini karena saat dua tahun yang lalu, Jungkook selalu satu kelas dengan Sana dan Jihoon.

Setelah selesai dengan membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya, Irene segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Irene dengan semangat sembari menarik Jungkook keluar dari gedung sekolah. "Eh, bukannya kau hari ini ada rapat OSIS ya?" tanya Jungkook dengan heran. Pasalnya, tadi Sana menyinggung soal rapat OSIS hari ini saat mereka makan bersama di kantin.

Irene pun langsung berhenti sejenak dan memasang wajah heran pada Jungkook.

"Rapat OSIS? Hm aku merasa tidak— astaga Kook-ah! Aku pergi dulu menemui Sana. _Annyeong_!"

Kemudian Irene berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Jungkook yang hanya terkekeh kecil melihat dirinya. Jungkook akan melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari gedung sekolah sebelum seseorang menubruknya dengan keras dari belakang.

Jungkook hampir saja jatuh dari tangga kalau saja tangannya tidak memegang erat pegangan tangga di sampingnya.

Ia hendak memarahi orang yang menabraknya sebelum matanya menangkap figur Taehyung sedang berjalan dengan terburu dan tidak memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Jungkook hanya menghela napasnya pelan mencoba untuk tidak emosi karena perlakuan Taehyung tadi yang tidak sengaja sebelum otaknya mengingat penampilan Taehyung yang berbeda hari ini.

Ia mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi cokelat madu dan memakai headband berwarna putih. Tampak begitu menawan dan ker—

"Haish! Dimana otakmu Jeon Jungkook? Jangan memikirkan dia!" gumam Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri sambil memukul kepalanya pelan dengan kedua tangannya. Hingga ia hendak kembali berjalan menuruni tangga sebelum seseorang menabraknya lagi.

"Aish! Kenapa semua orang suka menabrakku sih hari ini?" seru Jungkook dengan emosi. Ia pun segera menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapa lagi yang kini melakukannya.

Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang—

" _Jeoseonghamnida_ , saya buru – buru. Maaf sekali lagi."

—yang kemarin ditemuinya saat berjalan – jalan di pagi hari.

 _Namja_ itu membungkukkan badannya berkali - kali pada Jungkook seperti kemarin sebelum tubuhnya melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa melihat Jungkook sama sekali.

"Apa _namja_ itu bersekolah di sini?" tanya Jungkook dengan heran menatapi kepergian _namja_ misterius tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Jungkook sampai di rumahnya, ia dengan segera hendak menarik gagang pintu rumahnya. Ketika ia menarik pintu itu, sesuatu terlempar dan menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Jungkook langsung menoleh untuk melihat benda apa yang terlempar tadi dan matanya menangkap satu buah botol kaca bening yang berisi cairan hitam pekat. Tampak misterius dan aneh di matanya. Ia mencari – cari petunjuk dari botol kaca itu untuk menemukan siapa pemilik botol kaca itu, namun tidak ada satu pun nama yang tertera di botol itu. Malah ia menemukan satu gulungan kertas kecil berwarna cokelat pudar yang tersampir pada tutup botol itu.

Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil gulungan kertas kecil itu lalu membukanya. Di sana tertera sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jungkook cukup heran.

 **Take a sip of this black potion, one taste, and you'll change.**

Mata Jungkook bergulir untuk memandangi cairan hitam pekat yang sangat misterius itu. Ia bahkan tidak yakin bahwa cairan itu adalah sebuah minuman, namun entah darimana ia malah mendapatkan dorongan untuk membuka tutup botol kaca itu dan meminum cairan pekat itu.

Hingga tanpa Jungkook sadari, cairan itu sudah ditenggak habis olehnya dan menyisakan rasa pahit yang sangat tidak mengenakkan di lidahnya.

Matanya membulat dengan lucu begitu baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja meminum cairan hitam pekat itu hingga tandas. Hingga tak beberapa lama kemudian, rasa pusing menghinggapi kepalanya. Ia langsung saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kepalanya semakin berat dan tidak bisa ditolerir lagi oleh dirinya.

Ia langsung saja melempar tasnya dengan asal dan menaruh botol kaca tadi secara sembarangan sebelum tubuhnya langsung ambruk di atas tempat tidurnya.

Samar Jungkook mendengar suara seseorang berbisik di telinganya entah itu siapa.

' _You'll get your_ _ **revenge**_ _sweetie.'_

Dan semua menjadi gelap dalam sekejap.

 **~ To Be Continued ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **Just Guest | SwaggxrBang | dianaindriani | Ly379 | GoldenVante | han helda | owlaxx | Hsh623 | FyKim | cutiepie-v | 614 | JJKookie | kukukuki | BunnyLychee**

 **dan untuk semuanya juga yang sudah follow dan favorite story ini! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reviews reply :**

 **Just Guest :** Aku berterima kasih atas pujiannya! Makasih ya sudah mau baca ceritaku yang ini (:

 **SwaggrxBang :** Dia hanya menunggu karma saja hm hm hm

 **dianaindriani :** Hahah, iya ini aja udah minum secret potion nya kok! Ditunggu ya chapter 3 nya (:

 **Ly379 :** Iya ini sudah dilanjut kok tapi belum ada pembalasan dendam (?) nya hehe makasih sudah baca!

 **Golden Vante :** terima kasiii! Aku juga suka cerita kamu kok. Keep writing ya

 **han helda :** eh serius kamu sampe nangis? Hahah aduh maaf deh kalau buat nasib jungkook jadi kejam begini heheh. Ini sudah dilanjut ya, semoga suka (;

 **owlaxx :** aaa terima kasih sudah baca! Ini sudah lanjut, semoga tetap suka ceritanya ya (:

 **Hsh623 :** wah wah wah aku juga penasaran (?) /lho ya sudah ditunggu saja ya hehe makasih sudah baca!

 **FyKim :** ini sudah aku update hehe! Semoga suka yaaa

 **cutiepie-v :** Hua terima kasih banyak lho aku sangat senang bacan reviewmu! Maaf ya atas keterlambatanku update hehe semoga suka chapter ini!

 **614 :** heheh makasih sudah baca! Terima kasih atas reviewnya semoga suka chapter ini!

 **JJKookie :** iya sudah di update kok ini hihi! Makasih sudah baca (;

 **kukukuki :** astagaastagaastaga kamu juga nangis? Hua aduh maafkan aku ya kalo sampe buat nangis kamu sama baper heheh! Ntar aku buat yang bahagia kok di cerita ini. Tenang saja! (: Makasih sudah bacaa!

 **BunnyLychee :** iya dek, makasih ya sudah baca! Semoga suka chapter ini (;

 _See ya on next chappie~_


End file.
